This invention provides a low cost, permanent solution for repairing a fluid delivery system which may be above ground, subterranean, in and under concrete, or within a wall structure. A fluid delivery system includes but is not limited to pipes and storage tanks. This method of repair eliminates the loss of water pressure and volume associated with other repair methods currently in use. This invention also eliminates the necessity of excavating pipes, breaking open concrete slabs or walls to effectuate necessary repairs. A brief description of the most popular and common types of leak repair methods currently available are discussed below, along with their shortcomings solved by the claimed method.
Repiping—The process of repiping a residence requires substantial demolition to create access in the residential structure to install new fluid delivery system. Currently a home can be re-piped with a combination of rigid and soft copper tubing and associated fittings normally sweated at manifold junctions. Also where approved, re-piping using PEX™ (a crossed linked polyethylene tubing) can be performed with the final connections being made using conventional sweated fittings at PEX™/copper grafts, and brass or plastic press on high-pressure connectors. This repiping is expensive and disruptive to the homeowner, including the creation of excessive amounts of dust and debris.
Pipe Bypass—Alternatively, a pipe bypass may be used to re-route new pipes around or away from the leaking segment. A pipe bypass requires extensive structural damage to create a new path behind the walls to accommodate the bypass line. Generally, a loss of hot water generation and recovery is noticed due to the placement of the bypass piping in a less than thermally ideal location. For bypass lines created outside concrete slabs to repair leaking hot water pipes encased in a concrete slab the beneficial insulation of the slab encasement is lost resulting in cooler water, or increase energy expenditures to compensate for the lost heat when piped outside the slab.
Localize Repair—There is also currently the option of repairing a fluid delivery system locally. Localized repair requires location of the leak, excavation or exposure of the leaking system, removal of the offending piece, replacement, and backfill excavation. Instance of the damaged system occurring under a concrete slab, the slab must be re-poured. Likewise, localized repairs within a wall structure requires repairing the wall upon completion of the repair. Localize repairs are not typically performed on steel reinforced (post and pre-tensioned slabs) due to the possibility of damaging in situ reinforcement cables. Moreover, this method only addresses where a leak actually occurs, leaving the remainder of the pipe untouched, and susceptible to future leaks. This form of repair is both expensive and creates excessive debris and dust due to the excavation.
Expoxy Coating—As a preventative measure against leaks, most pipes are currently coated with a thin layer of epoxy. The process of coating pipes with epoxy is not effective for repairing active leaks. Any leaks must be repaired first before proceeding to the coating phase. It is assumed that all tubing surfaces that come into contact with the liquid coating receive a continuous thickness film deposit on the internal wall. This process relies on a liquid polymer matrix that is injected into the supply tubes as a means to reinforce weak and failing pipes. Its success is predicated on following strict guidelines of pipe preparation and stringent process controls. Studies of pipe cross-sections indicate lack of or marginal coating when this method is used. It has been noted that if process failure occurs the injected mass of polymer contained in the pipes hardens at an uncontrollable rate plugging the entire water supply system and rendering it useless. Non-existent or reduced water volume and pressure occurs. A failure of this magnitude requires a complete house re-pipe or at the minimum multiple bypass lines installed to reroute around the offending blockages. It should also be noted that once a home has been treated using this method, traditional plumbing repairs can no longer be used. Alternate methods and procedures must be used to protect the polymer coating within the pipe if a future repair is required.